Mental Image
by bombayxprodigy
Summary: COMPLETE KenYohSchu PWP Ken SchuSchu and Yotan together... from ken's POV Rated Mature for a REASON


Title: Mental Image

Author: NightWriter/Blackash5

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Yaoi, oral, Light bondage(veryveryverylight) ;p, threesome, PWP

Paring: KenxYohjixSchuldig

Word Count: 808

Author Notes: omg i feel so dirty after writing this

Date and Time: Aug 19-20th 2008, 11:08PM – 12:15 AM

Ken couldn't stand it anymore. Between the two older men teasing him and having his hands tied to the head board the torture that progressed was almost too much, leaving him on the edge of pain and pleasure.

Ken whimpered and looked down his body. Two sets of jade eyes looked back at him. Yohji moved back up Ken's body, a smirk gracing his kiss bruised lips. Schuldig stayed by his stomach and gave it another tantalizing lick to the skin watching it jump slightly and listened as Ken breath hitch and he let out another wimper.

"Awww! Poor KenKen. You know you like this." Said Yohji, sliding a finger down from Ken's lips to his nipples. Ken's body arched into the abusing hand and the moan that was released from his throat as Yohji pinched his erect nipple, was quickly swallowed as the playboy's lips covered his own. His tongue pushed deep into Ken's mouth and Ken's mouth came up and met with the challenge, dancing with Yohji's, intertwining and stroking at his tounge, drawing it deeper into his mouth.

His eyes went wide and the kiss was sudden broken as Ken's head ripped away. As soon as he got air into his lungs a scream of pure pleasure. He felt the hot heat on his length disappear and whimpered. "Schuldig! Please, PLEASE!" he begged, and groaned when he heard Schuldig chuckle and say something that sounded like 'Machoist brat', before he descended back on to Ken's cock. Ken's body rocked back up and pushed into Schuldig's mouth. He was so close! The feeling was suddenly cut shot as Schuldig's thumb and forefinger encircled the base of his cock, preventing him from cumming. "No, no, bad Ken! You have to wait for us!"

Yohji sighed from above him, "Might as well.". Ken's eye were so glazed with the heat of passion it took him a couple of tries before he managed to focus on Yohji whose face had pulled into a pout. Yohji gave Ken one more hot open mouthed kiss before he moved straddling Ken's head.

"Come on KenKen open up and take me in baby." Ken turned his head and opened his mouth. Yohji guided his length into it and took hold of the head board starting to thurst shallowly into the hot cavern. "God Ken… fuck this is great. Relax let me fuck your mouth." Ken groaned and relaxed allowing Yohji to push deeper.

A quick pull and suck on his cock reminded him that they weren't the only ones getting off on this, but no one was sucking Schuldig. //Don't worry leibe. The sight of you two is probably going to get me off without even touching myself.// Ken moaned as he received a mental picture of what Schuldig saw.

Yohji was thrusting deep enough that he could see his throat contracting around it. Yohji's precum was dribbling down his chin and he looked like he was enjoying it thoroughly. Ken saw that his nipples were hard and standing at little peaks, his chest heaving. Several love bite rested on his neck form earlier that evening. Going lower to right in front of Schuldig's eyes he saw his own engorged penis and Schuldig's hand enclosing his base.

But that hand was suddenly removed and Ken was snapped back into his own mind almost violently, one more lick from base to tip and Ken came his throat constricting as he tried to scream his pleasure. Yohji pulled out with a grunt and came allover his face, at the base of the bed Schuldig moaned and came as well, swallowing all of what Ken had pumped out.

Groaning Schuldig pulled himself up and flopped down on the bed next to Ken as Yohji moved to untie Ken's head from the head board, kissing him lazily. Ken moaned tasting himself on the German's lips and Schuldig moved and licked Yohji's cum from his face before he moved to kiss Ken again, then he pulled Yohji's face to his and gave a open mouth kiss above Ken's body before settling down beside him, snuggling into the young ex-soccer player. Pulling Yohji to Ken's other side and the two men snuggled into him. Smiling happily Ken began to drift off for a short nap before the started at it again.

The peaceful moment was ruined by a loud slam on the door. "I SWEAR WE COULD HEAR YOU FROM ACROSS TOKYO! SCHULDIG STOP LEAKING!"

Schuldig chuckled again, "I am THEE BEST telepath in all of Tokyo and the world I don't leak." //At least no for a good reason.//

Yohji chuckled, "Schuldig, stop corrupting the kid."

"Okay already got one to corrupt, and he's already loving it."

Ken raised a weak hand and whapped the telepath on the back of the head. "Shut up and go to bed"

THE FIN!

Lawl I hope you likeeeeeeeed it! Any review would be soooooooooo cool! I might write another installment if I get feed back! Now I got to go to bed because it's 12:17 AM and I an very tied… well not really but what ever J


End file.
